Egy hét
by YagatonDark91
Summary: Egy görbe este alatt tett fogadást Mark elveszít. Másnap, józanon nem hajlandó végrehajtani a vesztéssel járó büntetést, ami nem más, minthogy engedelmeskednie kell Randallnek egy teljes hétig.


Egy hét

* * *

><p><strong>Író:<strong> YagatonDark91  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Ugly Americans  
><strong>Korhatár:<strong> [Fiction MA]  
><strong>Főszereplők:<strong> Mark Lilly, Randall Skeffington  
><strong>Írás kezdete:<strong> 2011. január 7.  
><strong>Írás befelyezése:<strong> [folyamatban]  
><strong>Jogok:<strong> Minden jog az MTV Network Internationalt illeti meg. Én csak felhasználom a karaktereket, anyagi hasznom ebből nem származik.  
><strong>Összefoglaló<strong>: Egy görbe este alatt tett fogadást Mark elveszít. Másnap, józanon nem hajlandó végrehajtani a vesztéssel járó büntetést, ami nem más, minthogy engedelmeskednie kell Randallnek egy teljes hétig.  
><strong>Megjegyzés:<strong> Mindig is tudtam, hogy a bromance kikerülhetetlen minden olyan szituációban, ahol két férfinemű egyén egy fedél alatt lakik. De ugyan miért ne vihetné ezt a beteg fantáziám tovább? Randallnek egy eléggé szadista énjét próbáltam előhözni, ne mondja senki, hogy zombikban nincs szadizmus! AKKOR IS VAN! :D Ha nem tetszik, már most megnyomhatod a vissza gombot, vagy a backspace-t, vagy az egeren azt a kis oldalgombot, amelyik jobban tetszik.

* * *

><p>Már nem is emlékszem, milyen apropóból kezdtünk el inni aznap este. De nem is számít már igazán. A lényeg az, hogy mindketten iszonyatosan részegek voltunk, olyannyira hogy én speciel abban a pillanatban a saját nevemet sem tudtam volna megmondani, ha kérdezik. Randall is ivott legalább annyit, mint én, viszont zombiként neki nem ártott meg az a mennyiség annyira, mint nekem.<p>

- R-randall... – nyögtem ki két büfögés és egy hányinger között.

- Mi az? – kérdezett vissza a lakótársam, szintén hasonló módon, viszont kétlem hogy az övéhez társult volna hányinger.

- Szerinted... – próbáltam belekezdeni egy értelmes mondatba, de az első szónál nem jutottam tovább. Lerókáztam a szőnyeget. Már akkor éreztem, hogy ennek másnap nagyon örülni fogok.

Randall a hasát fogva fetrengett a röhögéstől, közben valami olyasmit mondott, hogy hihetetlen mennyire passzol a személyiségem a vezetéknevemhez.

- Arra célzol, hogy... – csuklás - ... hogy puhány vagyok? – kérdeztem miután sikerült némileg összeszednem magamat az önsajnálatból, amit már előre éreztem a másnapi takarítási kötelezettségek miatt.

- A liliomok nem feltétlenül puhányak, inkább csak... nőiesek. – felelt Randall, majd belekortyolt a sörébe.

Egy pillanatra fel sem fogtam, amit a zombi mondott. Én? Nőies? Tény, hogy nem vagyok egy izompacsirta macsó alkat, de hogy nőies vagyok enyhe túlzásnak tűnt.

- Szóval puhány vagyok!

- Dehogy vagy, mondom hogy nem vagy... A csajok is lehetnek kemények. – még egy korty sör. – Úgy értem, nézd csak meg Callie-t. – Callie-t igazán nem volt szép, hogy emlegette. Egy pillanat, lehet hogy miatta kezdtünk el inni?

- Nem vagyok csaj!

- Nem vagy öregem, persze hogy nem vagy. – utolsó korty, fémdoboz összenyomva, jöhet a következő. Nekem is bontott egyet, és az orrom alá nyomta. Csak a szaga rögtön arra késztetett, hogy megint rókázzak.

- Vidd ezt innen... – mondtam halkan, miközben eltoltam a kezét.

- Ahogy gondolod, Lilly.

Nem is tudom, miért kaptam fel ezen annyira a vizet. Lehet a túlzott alkoholbevitel, vagy az azon a héten már így is eléggé megcincált férfiúi becsületem követelte meg. Igen, most már szinte biztosan emlékszem, hogy Callie miatt kezdtünk el inni.

- A keresztnevem MARK! – pattantam fel Randall mellől, de nem nyújtottam túl fenyegető látványt a dülöngésemmel. – Nem vagyok... liliom.

- Ne szívd így mellre, haver. Bóknak szántam.

- Hát nekem ez nem bók! Nem vagyok puhány!

- Nem puhány, hanem...

- AZ SEM! – Randall egy pillanatra a szemembe nézett, majd lerakta a kávézó asztalra a sörét. Felállt, és közelebb lépett hozzám. Eléggé fenyegetve éreztem magam, mivelhogy Randall nemcsak hogy magasabb, de fizikailag jóval erősebb is nálam, ráadásul zombi, akinek normális esetben én vagyok a vacsorája.

- Jól van, _Mark_. Bizonyítsd be. – Részegen is éreztem, hogy ennek nem lesz jó vége. Volt valami a zombi mosolyában, és a hangsúlyban, ahogyan a szavakat mondta. Én ebből csakis vesztesként jöhetek ki, de több tucat sör és egy fél üveg tequila után kit izgatnak ezek a baljós tényezők?

- Ho-hogyan? – kérdeztem, de inkább hangzott csuklásnak, mint rednes kérdésnek. Ennek ellenére úgy tűnt, Randall nagyon is jól értette.

- Nos, volna egy ötletem. – ekkor visszaült a kanapéra, az előbb letett sörért nyúlt, majd jó nagyot kortyolt bele. Így visszagondolva, kicsit úgy tűnt, mintha bátorságot próbálna meríteni.

- Hogy izgalmasabb legyen a dolog, fogadjunk.

- Jó. – egyeztem bele, majd én is visszahuppantam az ülőgarnitúrára.

- A vesztes a másik szolgája lesz egy teljes héten át. Sőt, úgymond a mesterének kell hogy tekintse a másikat. Mit szólsz? – Ó, akkor már nagyonis éreztem, hogy ezzel nem lenne szabad játszani, bele is tellt 2-3 percbe, mire nagy nehezen kinyögtem, hogy rendben. Randall a kezét nyújtotta, én pedig elfogadtam, és ezzel a fogadás megköttetett.

- Mit kell csinálnom? – tettem fel a kérdést, kissé félve a választól.

- Nem vagy liliom, én ezt persze el is hiszem neked, ha mondod... De mégis csak más bizonyítani, nem igaz? – ismét kiürült egy sörösdoboz, de ezúttal Randall nem nyitott másikat. Felállt, majd besétált a szobájába. nem mondta, hogy kövessem, vagy maradjak, nem is nagyon tudtam magam sem eldönteni, mit kéne tennem. Mialatt ő a szobájában tevékenykedett, többször fölálltam, hogy elindulok utána, de pár másodperccel később mindig visszaültem.

Mindig is utáltam magamat azért, hogy ha részegen rókázom, nem tisztul ki rögtön a fejem, mint a legtöbb embernek. Bele telik vagy 10-15 percbe, vagy többe is, mire elérem a kezdeti tisztulási fázist. Akkor is ezt történt. Tisztult a köd, és tisztult a látás, valamint a gondolatok is gyorsabban, és legfőképpen racionálisabban kezdtek szaladgálni az agyamban. Ismét feltápászkodtam, de csak egy lépést tudtam megtenni, mert Randall abban a pillanatban visszatért a szobájából, kezében egy vállfával, amin nem lehetett látni, milyen ruha lógott, mert egy hatalmas fekete szatyor volt rajta. Mintha most hozta volna el a tisztítóból.

- Mi az? –kérdeztem.

- Bármi is, fel kell venned. – jött a sejtelmes válasz. – Hogy utána mit kell tenned, később elmondom. – felém nyújtotta a vállfát, én pedig pár másodpercig csak álltam és bámultam rá.

Mi a fene lehet ez? És miért bizonyít bármit is, ha felveszem? És ha valami cikis, honnan szerezte be...? Ilyen, és rengeteg hasonló kérdés cikázott a gondolataimban, de sajnos még mindig nem érkeztem el a tisztulásnak abba a fázisába, hogy mélyebben elgondolkozzam a dolgon. Félresöpörtem a kérdések zuhatagát, elvettem Randalltől a zacskóba rejtett akármit, és megindultam a szobám felé.

- Itt kell fölvenned. – hangoztt a hátam mögül a határozott utasítás. És akkora már komolyan, halálosan féltem.

- Randall, mi a fene ez?

- Ha föl veszed megtudod. – Lassan, remegő kezekkel nyúltam a zacskó felé, és lehúztam a ruháról, amit eddig rejtett. A lélegzetem is elállt egy pillanatra, ahogyan megláttam, mit is kell felvennem.

- Egy... francia szobalány egyenruha?

- Az. – jött a monoton válasz.

- Miért bizonyítana bármit is, ha ezt felveszem?

- Ha föl veszed, megtudod. – ismételte magát Randall.

Hirtelen megráztam a fejemet, próbáltam kirázni ezt az egészet az agyamból. Biztos voltam benne, hogy ez csak egy rossz álom. Egy rossz, bizarr, kibaszottul valósághű álom, amiből ha felébredek, visszenézve csak nevetni fogok rajta. Erősen összeszorítottam a szemeimet.

- Csípj meg! – utasítottam laótársamat, még mindig becsukott szemekkel.

- Tessék?

- Mondom csípj meg! – nem láttam ugyan az arckifejezését, de biztos voltam benne, hogy értetlenkedve vette végülis rá magát arra, hogy telejesítse kérésemet. Erősen a karomba csípett, én pedig felkiáltottam a fájdalomtól. Ezek szerint nem álmodom... Komolyan azt várja, hogy felvegyem?  
>Éreztem, ahogyan lassacskán az alkohol hatása az utolsókat rúgja a szervezetemben, és egyszerre több kérdés is megrohamozott. Olyan volt, mintha egy zajos szobában lennék, ahol minden egyes ember egyszerre szegez nekem különféle kérdéseket, mindenféle témában. A részegség helyét átvette a fejfájás, és a szüntelen zúgás.<p>

- Hát rendben, ne vedd fel. – közölte nyugodt hangon Randall. – De ugye tudod, hogy akkor automatikusan vesztettél?

Egy hétig Randall rabszolgájának lenni? Brr, a hideg is kiráz a gondolattól. Végülis, kettőnkön kívül ki tudná meg, hogy felvettem? Bár az rendkívül zavart, hogy előtte kellett átöltöznöm. Nem igazán értettem, hogy az mégis mire jó, de nem álltam le vitatkozni. Ledobtam a ruhát a kanapéra, és elkezdtem kioldani a nyakkendőmet. Randall egy pillanatra sem vette le rólam fürkésző tekintetét, mintha azt ellenőrizné, hogy tényleg (az alsónadrágon kívül, természetesen) minden egyes ruhadarabot leveszek. Már levettem az inget és a nyakkendőt, és éppen az övemmel foglalkoztam, mikor Randall telefont ragadott. Egy pillanatra abbahagytam a vetkőzést.

- Most meg kit hívsz? – tettem fel a kérdést, és meglepettebben hanzott, mint szerettem volna. De végülis, érthető volt, mégis kit akar felhívni hajnalok hajnalán?

- Frank Grimest.

- Minek?

- Te csak vetkőzz.

- Randall, mi a fenének hívod fel Grimest?

- Ő is része a feladatnak.

- Erről nem volt szó! – dühömben megragadtam az időközben a kanapéra fektetett ingemet, és elkezdtem visszavenni magamra. – Ha Grimes is része a „játéknak", akkor akár semmisnek is tekintheted a fogadást! – Randall – ahelyett, amire számítottam – elmosolyodott, majd elvette fülétől a kagylót. A vonal másik felén Grimes már felvette a telefont, és idegesen üvöltözött, hogy ki szórakozik vele. Éppen azt hangoztatta, mennyire szét fogja rúgni megzavarójának valagát, mikor Randall letette.

- Be vagy tojva, Lilly. Igazi férfiként nem hiszem, hogy visszariadtál volna.

- Tehát azért vagyok nőies, mert hallgatok a józan eszemre?

- Nem, azért vagy nőies mert mindeközben zavarba is jössz. – hirtelenjében nem értettem, mire gondol, ám ekkor éreztem hogy arcom egyre melegebb, és úgy remegek belülről mint egy szűzlány.

Jézusom, vajon mindig így reagálok?

- Azt hiszem, vesztettél, Lilly.


End file.
